1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seamless brassiere, which particularly relates to the whole comprising a nonwoven lining pad to form a fitted breast cup shape with good comfortable ventilation. Via heat press forming combines parts to a seamless, tight compacted, and lightweight brassiere.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional manufacturing methods of brassiere, which are mostly sewing continuously to combine various parts into one, are generally complicated and therefore difficult to achieve quality control. The conventional brassieres can be deformed and threadbare after just normal wear and wash. Although the conventional brassiere design with steel wires has been popular in the market because the steel wires can be used to support breasts, they are generally sewn onto the brassiere with a line of stitches that cause rugged surfaces. Additionally, the shape of a conventional breast cup is configured by a polyurethane foam pad (PU) through gluing and heating. However, such polyurethane foam pad, after undergoing gluing and heating, can be hardened, heavy, and lack proper ventilation.